gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
International Leaders Banquet
The First International Banquet The First International Banquet. I, Czar Andrew Maxmillius Norrington Mallace the I of New Russia, Second High Lord of Jeremiah Garland, formerly invite of all the world's leaders to a new council. There have been countless World Courts on this Wiki and in the Game. I would like to organize the first successful one. I would like to have a meeting with all of the international leaders to discuss important topics at the Governor's Mansion on Antik, on Sunday, October 23.. Along with the following guests, I would also like certain others (who I will state later) to attend. SAVE THE DATE! THE DATE HAS BEEN SET The official date has been set to Sunday, October 23, 1744. If you cannot make that date, or wish for a different date that would benefit lots of people, please say so. See you all there! VIP/Asked Attendies The following are the current leaders of the biggest and successful countries. If I forgot to mention a few, please go forth and add yourself. #Italy: King Shadow Sail #Great Britain: King John Breasly (George Augustus II) ##Lord Johnny Coleaston ##Matthew Omalley ##Prince Edgar Wildrat #New France: King Benjamin Macmorgan (Louis XIV) #Russia: Myself : Czar Andrew Mallace the I (Peter the Great ) ##Prince Roger Decksteel (Prince Mikhail Volkov I) ##Princess Samantha Goldshot-Decksteel #Austria: Emperess Hannah BlueFeather #Sweden: King John Macbatten #Singapore: Lord Jeremiah Garland #The United Union: King Joshua Pond #Bhundipia: Jack Stormage #Independent Pirate Nations: Pirate King Jim Logan #Spain: Lord Johnny Goldtimbers (King Juan El Elegido Del Mar) ##Cadet (Prince Ferdinand IV) #Any others I didn't mention #Each country is asked to be present with his/herself and two other representative's of their country. (3 in total.) Parnters and Sponsors We also would like to ask the following successful companies to join us. The World Wide Trading Empire with Captain Shadow Sail (who has already been invited.) Daggerpaine Industries with General Lawrence Macmorgan Corp. with Benjamin Macmorgan (already invited.) United Union Steel Corporations with Captain Josh who has already been invited. ~''Writers:'' The Famous Goldvane Triology, written and produced by Captain Richard Goldvane '' ''And Last but not least.. Producers of the brilliant Logan Family Story, with writer and director Jim Logan (already invited). '' ''We would like to acknowledge and invite the top leaders @ La Mafia Productions, The GodRat ( Prince Edgar Wildrat ) ( already invited ) and The GodPistol ( Jack Pistol ). We would also like to acknowlegdge '' ''Logan Productions Industries Inc. for assiting in the funding for this event. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SPONSOR/START A PARNTNERSHIP OR HAVE YOUR COMPANY ADVERTISED AT THE ENOURMOUS BANQUET, PLEASE SAY SO IN THE COMMENTS WITH THE NAME AND TWO LEADERS OF THE COMPANY. THANK YOU. Other Guets I also invite the following guets to attend to discuss trade and economic security: EITC High Members: The following Represntative's will please attend the banquet: Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard Supreme Overlord Cad Bane Lord John Warsmythe High Lord Marshall Jeremiah Garland is already attending. *All Other Guests will please bring one respresentative with them. (2 people in total.) BANNED FROM ALL MEETINGS THE FOLLOWERS OF THE FRUIT, JASON YELLOWEAGLE, because its rather obvious why. Thank you for taking the time to consider this important Meeting Will be sending out personal inviatations, date to be decided on. Thank you. ''Czar Andrew Mallace of New Russia'' United-Nations.jpg|The United Nation's Flag. world flag.jpg|The symbol of the International Council 220px-United_Nations_Human_Rights_Council_Logo.png|The flag of the International Council Nov10ABushUN4.jpg|The ideal congressional meetings. United-Nations-Security-Council.jpg|The meetings will end with a group discussion of future plans for each allied country. Category:Fan Groups Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO